Kitten Kingdom Ruins
Kitten Kingdom Ruins is the fifth area in , after Glacier Valley and before Volcano Peak. It is a desert-like environment with stone, robot, light and dark enemies. Also the boss of the area, the Protector, is a walking robot tank, and like all the mechanical foes it is weak against , and . The Kitten Empire The Kitten Empire, or Kitten Ruins, is a heavily Egyptian or possibly Greco-Roman-inspired zone in . This zone is arguably the least navigable zone of them all due to the Kitten's relatively devious puzzle system. It is also the name of a long lost race of no-legged cats that inhabited the area that called themselves Kittens. It is possible that the Kitten Empire existed before Godcat took away the limbs of all cats and lasted for a time afterwards, though it has clearly been abandoned for a while. The Kittens appeared to be more intelligent than any other race, for instance they used puzzles instead of brute force to keep themselves safe. Regardless, they definitely had advanced technological knowledge judging by the presence of the Protector. History The empire seems to have fallen and its ruins have been overrun with monsters.The empire may have split into various factions as Kittens are now weak enough to be taken as house pets and NoLegs and Meow Meow have no issues with killing their own kind, the Kitten Army. It is possible that it was members of the Kitten Empire who sealed Akron when Akron was last free. The proximity to Akron's prison, his claims that he has endured being sealed away before, and the kitten's implied superior magic (and thus potential skill at imprisoning) support this. It is likely that they made (or at least designed) much of the constructs we see today, such as the Red Orb puzzles, Golems and Monoliths. Technology The empire had some of the most advanced technology ever seen by the world. Lance claims that the Protector had more powerful engines than his Valkyrie Tank, which means they had access to fission-level technology. The kittens also developed the most elaborate lever and orb placement systems in existence and some of the best items in the game are uncovered in the ruins of The Kitten Empire. However despite all this they chose to carve their city of what appears to be sandstone. This may be cultural or just based on what is available in the desert. Interestingly NoLegs seems to understand much of these devices and would explain if he could. However, it is unlikely that modern cats possess the technological knowledge of their ancestors or they would rule the world. Their inability to rule may also be part of Godcat's actions, as suggested by EBF4. Culture The Kitten Kingdom worshiped Godcat. There are also clay/stone recreations of her, or possibly their leader or maybe just their race as a whole. The kittens buried their dead in underground tombs with some of their belongings. Edible food, staves and guns have all been found in crypts. The Kittens had their own language, both written and spoken although most of it was lost in the fall of the empire. It was not until EBF4 that it was revealed that they worshiped Godcat. Archaeology An archaeological expedition is currently taking place, hoping to get rich and discover more about this glorious civilization. The group, however, is constantly under attack by monsters and cannot bypass the Kitten Kingdom's own defenses, ranging from puzzles to the Protector. In spite of this, many relics are being unearthed from macabre idols of crying cats to runes of holy energy. Map Trivia * The Kitten Kingdom Ruins seems to be inspired by the Roman empire, though it is also a blend of some other cultures. ** The area outside of the ruins has tepees and a Native American-like NPC. ** The pillars are generic unstylized pillars of little importance. The style happens to be Tuscan. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3's Areas Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Map